flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 26
When the ScorchClan cats had left, Copperdusk twitched her tail lightly as she padded back out from the warriors' den. Frozenstream sat down, and Bluekit ran out of the nursery, asking his father: "Were those cats scary?" -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:16, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (Stormpaw and Emberpaw are in camp now.) Birchstar nodded after the ScorchClan cats left, and leapt onto the LavaRock. I almost forgot Adderpaw and Spottedpaws' apprentice ceremonies.. ''Lifting his head to speak loud and clear, the leader shook out his brown tabby fur, awaiting for the Clan to gather. Redfur, hearing Birchstar's call, pricked his ears in alert. ''Must be a warrior ceremony. ''"Adderpaw, Spottedpaw, please step forward," Birchstar meowed, dipping his head in acknowledgement to the two cats. "Today, both of you will become Warriors. I expect that your mentors trained you well, and have made you into great warriors. Adderpaw, you will now be known as Adderfang." Taking a deep breath, the leader continued: "And Spottedpaw, you will now be known as Spottedpetal. The Clan honors the both of you're hard work and doings to the Clan." Birchstar prepared to leap off the LavaRock, pricking his ears at the Clan's yowling of encouragement. "Adderfang, Adderfang, Spottedpetal, Spottedpetal!" Redfur smiled, joining in with the crowds' chanting. Birchstar then openend his jaws to speak for his kits, but realized only one was there. ''Where was Emberpaw, Stormpaw, and Shadowpaw? ''Emberpaw returned to camp, poking her head through a large bush. "Stormpaw! We're going to become Warriors!" Shadowpaw trailed after them boredly, spitting insults at Stormpaw and sneering at him. Flamestar22 20:34, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit had gone outside to see the ceremony, and was very envious of Adderfang and Spottedpetal. ''Why can't I be a warrior??? -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:42, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (These two are just sad right now)Falconkit, worried, ran towards the entrance of camp. "Stormwillow! Stormwillow is hurt!" she wailed, tears flowing down her face. "Anyone! Take care of her!" There was surprising intensity in the kit's voice. Stormwillow, meanwhile, struggled to stand and didn't know she was worsening her condition every time she tried. Eventually she could do no more, her whole body hurting. She lay with her head beside Falconkit, who proceeded to inspect her mother. Gasping, Falconkit shrank down in sobs. "Stormwillow!" Her cry of anguish was followed by a yowl of sadness from Streampaw, who had walked out of the nursery. Stormwillow's two daughters sat by their mother's side, sobbing. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 20:48, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream decided to see what was going on. Leaving Bluekit and Silverkit alone - they would be fine for a short amount of time anyway - he went to see Stormwillow. As he reached there, he mewed to Streampaw: "Come on... let's go take her to the medicine den... she's not going to die, I'll tell you that..." But as soon as he said the words, he felt unsure. What if I lied? -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:52, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Spottedpetal and Adderfang stood vigil. ----Grasskit watched eagerly. He wanted to be a warrior, too, someday. His eyes fell apon Spottedpetal. She's beautiful... Thunderheart 21:14, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw shook violently, her younger half-sister still crying. Stormwillow fell unconcious, exhausted. "Save her." Falconkit's meow was intense and hard with anger. "Save her or I'll never forgive this Clan!" Stormwillow's wounds were deep and several bones were either broken or sprained. "Save her," Falconkit muttered. "Save her!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:29, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw ignored his brother's annoying remarks on the way back to camp. But, seconds before he entered into the view of the Clan, he stepped on Shadowpaw's front paws before bounding ahead, following Emberpaw quickly. Hiddenshade and Frostleaf still haven't shown up...Something must be wrong. Stormpaw quickly shifted, grooming his dark pelt, which made his blue eyes stand out greatly. Cardinalblaze raced to her first litter, helping them clean themselves up before their mentions.Silverstar 21:43, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Wolfclaw and Silverstorm hurried over to Stormwillow's side, picking up the queen. They slowly walked to the medicine den, where Wrenflight slept peacefully. Streampaw walked over to Stormpaw. "Did you hear? Stormwillow's hurt and Falconkit is so worried, the poor thing." She chuckled as her kits tackled her, Icekit and Swiftkit hanging onto her back. "Off me, you two! I'll play later!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:58, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe rushed towards Stormwillow, giving her littermate a worried glance. "Stormwillow, you should go see Jasminepetal. Surely she should know how to help you." Birchstar shifted slightly, sighing in relief as he spotted his kits. Good, they're here.. ''"Stormpaw, Emberpaw, Scarletpaw, and Shadowpaw, please step forward." Emberpaw crouched down with a shiver. "Stormpaw.." She murmered. "Shadowpaw.. there's something you need to know.." She whispered. "He's training in the Dark Forest!" She hoped her voice wasn't to loud, but raised it enough that Stormpaw could hear clearly. Flamestar22 22:07, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream padded alongside his mate, while Copperdusk sat near the front of the crowd, as she watched Birchstar call his kits up. She was finally seeing her apprentice become a warrior... something her own mentor, Flightheart, never got to see. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 22:09, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar twitched his whiskers and let out a sigh of relief. ''Good, they're here.. ''Birchstar gave Stormpaw a proud look, gesturing his son to step forward. "Stormpaw, I have trained you well for the last few moons, and I expect that you have learned alot from me." The chestnut-brown tabby leader began, "You will now be known as Stormrage. StarClan honors you bravery and honor to the Clan, and promotes you as a full Warrior of FlameClan." He gave Stormpaw, now Storm''rage ''a lick on the forehead, letting out a pleased purr. Emberpaw inched away from Shadowpaw, giving him a smug look. Shadowpaw rolled his eyes, and only smirked slightly. Birchstar then called Scarletpaw up. "Scarletpaw, you will now be known as Scarletflame." He gave her a loving, warm gree gaze, purring quietly. "Emberpaw, you will now be known as Emberwish, and Shadowpaw, you will now be known as Shadowpelt." Dipping his head, he then looked down at Stormrage and Shadowpelt in worry. ''Why are they both covered in blood? '' Flamestar22 22:27, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk started cheering. "Scarletflame!" she started, cheering for her former apprentice. "Stormrage! Emberwish! Shadowpelt!" -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 22:28, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Redfur groomed his thick, mottled red fur, and joined the Clan's chanting. Purring, he raised his head to look at Birchstar. ''They'll make great Warriors. '' Flamestar22 22:30, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream looked up from where he was with Streampaw and her family, who was still taking Stormwillow over to the medicine den. ''I remember when I was an apprentice, and they were kits... he thought, remembering the time when Stormrage - then Stormkit - was thinking about going after the then Birchtail's patrol that was trying to save Mapleshine. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 22:34, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Falconkit sighed as Stormwillow shifted in her sleep. Wrenflight, finally waking up, muttered, "What...?" Streampaw smiled. "Stormrage! Scarletflame! Shadowpelt! Emberwish!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:42, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream joined his mate in the cheering, their four kits at their paws. Silverkit nudged Bluekit, which annoyed the blue-gray cat greatly, so he shuffled as far away as possibke from his sister, and ended up sitting next to Icekit. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 22:48, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage let out a proud purr, the massive tom keeping a tall, strong stance, despite the spots of blood on his pelt from his brother. He didn't seem to care. Scarletflame let out a warm purr, her eyes bright with happiness, while their mother cheered their name as loud as she could.Silverstar 23:37, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpelt gave Stormrage an angered glance, and prepared himself to stalk away. Emberwish then nudged Stormrage, sighing. "We should tell them," She murmered, looking up at Birchstar and Cardinalblaze. Flamestar22 23:42, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit rose onto her hind legs. "When can I become an apprentice, Daddy?" she whined. Frozenstream sighed, and slowly moved Silverkit away, not replying to his daughter's question, because he himself wasn't really sure of the answer. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:43, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Sighing, Streampaw seemed stressed and concerned as she glanced in Stormwillow's direction. She's still fighting for her life. She fights for it every single day. Fighting for her freedom here...fighting for happiness, for love, for more. Streampaw still gazed in her mother's direction. StarClan, save her! She needs your blessings once more! Falconkit narrowed her eyes. "Jasminepetal!" she yowled, annoyance causing the impatient and angry lash of her tail against Stormwillow's side. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 02:38, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit burrowed into Streampaw's side, suspecting that something was up with his mother. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 03:06, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw sighed and lowered herself down to look at Stormwillow. Her mind was thinking about Stormwillow...Stress burrowed into her gaze. She lowered her head and sighed again. Come on, Jasminepetal! I won't forgive you if she dies! When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 11:07, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe let out a loud call of agony before burrying his face into his mothers' fur. "Stormwillow.. you're gonna be just fine.." He choked on his own words, unsure if they were true or not. Flamestar22 13:56, May 17, 2015 (UTC) "No." Streampaw narrowed her eyes. "No! I won't take this anymore! The medicine cats have been a little too busy with their own lives! I will not stay if they think that they can leave their Clanmates!" She pushed herself to her paws, glaring at Firestripe. "Gather a patrol. We're getting Frostleaf and Jasminepetal." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 14:02, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe quickly nodded, and lashed his tail as he called out the names of a few cats. "Blazeflame, Longleg, Sunstorm!" He called, then taking a breath to finish off: "Copperdusk, Mapleshine, Hawktalon, Redfur!" His voice rung loudly through the clearing, hoping that the cats he had called would come. Flamestar22 14:11, May 17, 2015 (UTC) (Stormver, knock it off, I have a life outside of the rp. Secondly, I already said hundreds of times that Frostleaf's in the middle of a plot, i'm not going to drop everything. You sould politely message me and say: Hey Whiskers, could you please post with Jasminepetal?) Jasminepetal woke up.Silverstar 14:36, May 17, 2015 (UTC) (I'm just going along with the rp, sorry if I rushed you, Whiskers..) Birchstar watched his two kits, Stormrage and Emberwish whisper. "Something wrong?" He asked, leaping off of the LavaRock to face his two kits. "Well.." Emberwish meowed, nudging Stormrage. "..You tell him.." Flamestar22 14:43, May 17, 2015 (UTC) (I did leave something on your talk already and my point there was that the medicine cats were needed. Please just cool off, let's not start another argument. Problem solved.) Streampaw quietly slipped inside the nursery, knowing her defiant message only expressed her thoughts on the actions of the medicine cats. Grunting, she glanced in Stormwillow's direction and shut her eyes, falling asleep within moments. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 15:32, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk cocked her head. "I swore that Jasminepetal was in her and Frostleaf's den, last time I looked..." she mewed. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:28, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart watched Grasskit, who seemed to be swooning. He curiously followed his gaze to Spottedpetal, and suddenly, in a flash, Thunderheart's eyes shut closed and he collapsed. Grasskit and Riverkit stared, horrified. "Daddy!" Riverkit and Grasskit squealed together. Meanwhile, in dream-land, Thunderheart saw no difference into with which he was stationed and visualizing. To him, he was still eyeing Spottedpetal curiously. He looked up. He saw his mother - Blazepelt - descending from StarClan and sitting next to Spottedpetal. Blazepelt looked longingly at Thunderheart, then at Grasskit. "Thunderheart, you still don't get it, do you? Your legacy must live on! Kin of an enemy, friend of an enemy, becomes an enemy, and evil may threaten the legacy!" Blazepelt hissed, then stared at the surrounding cats, and yowled fiercely. Her eyes shot red, and Thunderheart's heart thumped. He couldn't move. "Help!" Thunderheart cried. "Some one!" Suddenly, his eyes fixed on a distorted picture of a certain brown she-cat, who was below his worst enemy - Shadowstep. Thunderheart 21:35, May 18, 2015 (UTC) (:o is that Falconkit?) Falconkit's eyes narrowed to slits. "Wrenflight," she muttered, turning towards the black tom. "Do me a huge favor and treat my mother!" He leaped up at the sight of Stormwillow, his paws scrambling to grab herbs to treat the unconscious silver queen. He snarled, "Why didn't you wake me earlier? She's almost gone now!" Falconkit sobbed loudly, tears flowing down her face. Wrenflight's fur bristled as he placed herbs onto Stormwillow's wounds. Her blood stained the moss, soaking it throughly. "Come on, Wrenflight! You have to save her!" Falconkit yowled, crying even harder as her mother's breath slowed. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:51, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe looked at his father questionly. "If you loved her, you would save her instead of leaving her to die!" Blossomstripe heard her mates cry and rushed to his side. "..Thunderheart?" She asked, nudging him. "W-what's wrong?" Scared for her mate, she lied her head on him, purring in comfort. Flamestar22 22:26, May 18, 2015 (UTC) "She won't die," came Wrenflight's angered response. "I saved her once and I'll save her again!" He frantically pressed the herbs into Stormwillow's wounds. "She won't lose any more blood. She should be okay, but Falconkit-" the tom turned toward the brown tabby kit-"until Stormwillow is better, you can't nurse from her. We can't risk anything after this massive blood loss. Falconkit, I'm sorry, but the only other queen known to have enough milk is Cardinalblaze. Streampaw's kits are starting to eat prey and Blossomstripe's kits are doing the same. Cardinalblaze is the last option and the only open one." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:38, May 18, 2015 (UTC) (Birchstar says hella no to that) "What about Blossomstripe?" Asked Firestripe. "She's still nursing, and she still has plenty of milk to nurse five more litters of kits!" Flamestar22 22:57, May 18, 2015 (UTC) (Stormwillow's response: She'll die. Die. Freaking nurse her or say goodbye to me and my family. -lifts paw in sleep threateningly-) "Blossomstripe's kits are only a few days older than Streampaw's!" Wrenflight hissed. "Stormwillow's not going to be waking up anytime soon. Streampaw's kits are eating prey and Blossomstripe's kits are too close to having prey themselves." He shook unsteadily on his paws, his eyes expressing his stress and anger. "Just do it, okay? Falconkit and her brother will die without milk." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:08, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe yowled through clenched teeth. "Cardinalblaze won't be willing! And how do you think Birchstar would react? Both of them hate Stormwillow!" Flamestar22 23:44, May 18, 2015 (UTC) "W-well..." Wrenflight widened his eyes. "T-the k-kits will die, and if she wakes up finding them dead..." He shuddered. "She'll be a killer. She'd be so mad, so angry, so ready to kill. She'd hate us all, and after what she's been through, she isn't worthy of going down as a traitor." Falconkit rubbed against the black tom's side. "I'm hungry!" she yowled. "Do it," Wrenflight meowed sternly. "Go on. Call them. Go on, call them!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:03, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe sighed. "Blossomstripe still has enough milk, and I'm sure she'd be fine with it. Cardinalblaze, on the other hand.." His voice trailed off slowly, his ears flattening. "She's expecting kits of her own, so I'm sure she wouldn't be very pleased to nurse someone other than her own. Just call Blossomstripe!" Blossomstripe nudged her mate, pricking her ears at the alarmed sound of her name. Flamestar22 00:09, May 19, 2015 (UTC) "There wouldn't be an issue if Cardinalblaze was willing to take Falconkit and Ashkit in," Wrenflight hissed to himself. I'm ready to give up my life for these kits! Narrowing her eyes and walking towards Birchstar, Silverstorm muttered, "Look, they're arguing about Stormwillow's kits. I think that you should see what's going on." She heard snipets of "Cardinalblaze" and "Blossomstripe". When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:17, May 19, 2015 (UTC) (Streampaw's kits are older than Blossomstripe's... it was mentioned on one post that it was the opposite.) Frozenstream put one paw over one ear as he sat by Streampaw. "You both are right," he pointed out. "We all know that Birchstar and Cardinalblaze aren't the biggest fan of Stormwillow, but even though Blossomstripe would possibly be willing to, her milk will soon be drying up..." The wight tom sighed. "I reckon they should go to Blossomstripe until her milk dries up, and if Stormwillow isn't better by then, Cardinalblaze can look after them." Frozenstream's blue gaze swept over the group of cats. "This is just an idea, I'll remind you of that right now," he added, before another cat decided to inference that this would be the final idea. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:32, May 19, 2015 (UTC) (Blossomstripe's kits are only a few days younger than Streampaw's.) Falconkit started to cry again. "Just stop! Wrenflight is right!" She panted, hunger causing the small shake. "Stormwillow would take any kit in! Just take me to Cardinalblaze!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 09:29, May 19, 2015 (UTC) "That's Stormwillow," Muttered Firestripe. "I agree with Frozenstream as well. Blossomstripe I'm sure would be more than willing. Cardinalblaze, on the other hand.." Birchstar whirled around to face Silverstorm. "What about it?" Flamestar22 10:47, May 19, 2015 (UTC) "Fine." Wrenflight turned back to his patient. "Fine then. Have it your way." Falconkit sighed and unsteadily leaned against his side. So...hungry... Silverstorm glanced toward the medicine den, her ears pricked. "Stormwillow has had a massive blood loss and her kits need a foster mother with milk. Streampaw's kits are already old enough to eat prey and I'm pretty sure that Blossomstripe's will soon follow." She glanced towards the nursery. "That leaves one queen..." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 11:02, May 19, 2015 (UTC) (No, it isn't Falconkit...it's the daughter of Shadowstep...who is yet to be revealed, but I will drop little hints) Thunderheart woke with a stir and yowled in agony. He looked around furiously, and when he saw that Grasskit was safe, he calmed down. He looked at his mate. "I...I had a dream..." he stammered. Spottedpetal, bewildered, ran to the kits to see that they were okay. She longed for the day she herself would have kits. She loved kits! Adderfang walked to Thunderheart. "What is it?" Adderfang meowed. Spottedpetal walked to Grasskit and Riverkit, who were still afraid. "Are you two okay?" she meowed calmly. The two kits nodded, grateful that Spottedpetal cared. Thunderheart 14:11, May 19, 2015 (UTC) "What about, dear?" Blossomestripe asked, worry clouding her gaze. Birchstar cocked his head, looking at Silverstorm tiredly. "And? Who else do you supposed does the nursing?" He then thought of his mate, and how she was soon to expect his kits. No, I refurse to let her! ''Firestripe flattenend his ears, letting out a small frown. "Sorry, but I think it's in your best intrest. I don't want Birchstar going crazy again over something we can easily avoid." Primrosekit stood beside Riverkit and Grasskit, sighing. ''Shouldn't are apprentice ceremonies be soon?? ''Meanwhile, Whitepaw gratefully gazed at the sky, yet he revealed a large frown on his face. ''Why did both of my parents have to die!? '' Flamestar22 20:21, May 19, 2015 (UTC) "Just get Blossomstripe!" Wrenflight yowled loudly. The rumble of Falconkit's stomach followed. "Hurry! She needs to nurse!" Silverstorm turned away. "You ''don't want Falconkit, Ashkit, and Stormwillow to survive, do you?!? You want them to die just to leave Cardinalblaze with less kits. Don't you care if two innocent kits that have chances to become leader one day die?!?" She turned around one last time, her gaze full of anger, and trotted to the warriors' den. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 20:45, May 19, 2015 (UTC) "Blossomstripe!" Firestripe hollered, repeating his loud anthem numerous times. "Blossomstripe!" Blossomstripe pricked her ears, frightenend by the sudden call of her name. She walked over to the source, giving Firestripe a questioning gaze. "Falconkit and Ashkit need to be nursed!" Birchstar let out a low growl. How dare Silverstorm accused him of Stormwillow and her kit's deaths! Flamestar22 20:53, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart sighed. He would have to tell his mate later. He saw Spottedpaw cheering up Grasskit, Riverkit, and Primrosekit. He noted how easily she cheered Grasskit. He then remembered how he had been swooning over her earlier. He can't grow up that fast! Thunderheart sighed. ----Riverclaw returned to camp, where Featherspirit was waiting, frustrated. "Where were you?" Thunderheart 21:18, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe widend her eyes. Why choose me? ''She heaved a heavy sigh, and quickly got into position. "Hurry!" Firestripe yowled, his voice intense and loud. Blossomstripe lied on her back, awaiting for the two kits to join her. ''I hope this doesn't seem to awkward.. but anything for my Clan will do. '' Flamestar22 21:48, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Riverclaw stammered. "Uh..." Featherspirit was annoyed. "Why weren't you here for Adderfang's warrior ceremony? You knew it was going to happen!" she spat. ----Grasskit, in utmost surprise to Riverkit and Spottedpetal, rubbed against Spottedpetal. "Uhh..." Spottedpetal meowed. Thunderheart 21:52, May 19, 2015 (UTC) (Aye, Silverstorm's a brave one, isn't she?) Wrenflight sighed in relief as Falconkit and her brother started nursing with Blossomstripe. ''Disaster avoided. He quietly thought about Stormwillow's actions if they had let her kits die, and he shuddered, seeing red eyes in his mind. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:59, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon, who had been hunting, ran to Stormwillow's side. "What happened?" he demanded. ----Grasskit realized what he was doing. Riverkit twitched her whiskers. Grasskit stepped back, letting out a feeble smile. "Er, oops...sorry," he mumbled. While Riverkit laughed to oblivion, Spottedpetal licked Grasskit between the ears. "It's okay," she meowed, "Love is something you can't just hide." Thunderheart was stunned by his former apprentice's wisdom. He knew that whatever his legacy was, he knew he could trust Spottedpetal to help Grasskit to continue it. ----Ashkit suckled. Thunderheart 22:04, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar then thrust forward, gazing into his two kits eyes. "So, what is it that you need to tell me?" He asked, cocking his head. Emberpaw nudged her brother, signaling him to tell their father. "It's about Shadowpelt..." Patches groomed his fur, but heard the yowling in camp. "Stormwillow! Is she okay!?" Blossomstripe clenched her teeth, relief flooding her as the pain was almost over. Although she felt pain, she felt good knowing she could help her Clanmates. Primrosekit shared Riverkits' odd glare, and turned to Grasskit. "Uh, why'd you do that?" She asked cockily, narrowing her eyes. Flamestar22 22:47, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Grasskit stammered. "I, uh..." he couldn't finish. Spottedpetal sat next to him. "Riverkit, Primrosekit, sometimes there's a thing you cannot explain," she blinked slowly. ----Thunderheart watched. ----Hawktalon was impatient. "Well?" he demanded. ----Foxpaw was eternally envious of Spottedpetal and Adderfang. "Two softies are made warriors? Birchstar must have hit his head," he mocked. ----Owlfur passed by Thunderheart, sneering at him. Thunderheart cowered suddenly. "Stay away!" he screeched. Owlfur laughed. "Kittypet," she spat. Longleg, however, was surprised at Thunderheart's reaction. ----Flamepaw slept. Thunderheart 22:52, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Redfur walked past Thunderheart, Longleg, and Owlfur. "Leave him alone," He ordered, directing a stern gaze towards both of them. "He's been through enough." Meanwhile, Birchstar looked down at his two kits. "Shadowpelt? You're brother? What happenend?" Flamestar22 22:58, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Owlfur snarled. "Don't tell me what to do," she hissed. Thunderheart kept cowering, staring at Owlfur in horror. Thunderheart 23:00, May 19, 2015 (UTC) "Stop," Redfur growled. "Stop trying to act better than everyone else. Stop trying to put yourself above all others!" Redfur hollered, flexing his claws. "It isn't right, nor is it fair. It isn't Thunderhearts' fault! Instead of teasing him, you should be thankful that you atleast have him!" Flamestar22 23:05, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Owlfur sneered. "Thankful? How can I be thankful of a kittypet?" she jeered. Thunderheart 23:09, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Redfur narrowed his eyes. This would really be a great time for Hawtalon's wisdom.. ''Sighing, he met the dark she-cats gaze. "Is this how you want your kits to grow up someday?" He snarled, narrowing his eyes. "Thunderheart is no Kittypet, and he's shown more courage than you and any other cat in this Clan combined!" Flamestar22 00:28, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Owlfur snorted in disbelief. "Prove it, mouse-brain," she hissed before stomping off. Thunderheart got up. "Th-thanks," he meowed. "Redfur, can I speak with you?" Thunderheart 00:50, May 20, 2015 (UTC) "Sure," The tom meowed, giving Owlfur an annoyed glance as she stomped off. ''Fox-heart. You're just like Mottlespots, just more... He didn't think to finish, instead, he waited for Thunderhearts' response. Flamestar22 00:54, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart took a deep breath. "I had a dream..." he began. "I saw my mother, and she was sitting next to Spottedpetal. She told me that my 'legacy' must live on, and then she-" he choked at remembering the eerie words: "Kin of an enemy, friend of an enemy, becomes an enemy, and evil may threaten the Legacy!" he meowed. Thunderheart 00:58, May 20, 2015 (UTC) "She got hurt," Wrenflight responded to Hawktalon. "She's lost a lot of blood." He sighed as Falconkit continued to suckle. Stormwillow's tail whipped in her sleep, smacking Streampaw, who had just walked in, on her face. Silverstorm, on the other hand, was muttering curses and angrily scratching a branch. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 02:16, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream flicked his tail in satisfaction as Blossomstripe decided to nurse Stormwillow's kits, and he sighed in relief. He went to see Bluekit and Silverkit, who were lazily playing with a mossball, but Bluekit continued to scowl as his sister every time he suggested an idea that seemed impossible. Meanwhile, Copperdusk groomed her dark ginger fur as she wondered why Hiddenshade and Frostleaf weren't back from their walk yet. I seriously thought they would be back by now... where are they? -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:09, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon shook his head. "Too much going on in so little time," he muttered. "Is there anything I can do?" ----Foxpaw walked to Copperdusk randomly. "Why did Birchstar make them warriors and not me?" he scowled. Thunderheart 12:32, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe watched the kits by her belly, letting out a softened, quiet purr as they finished. She then looked up at Stormwillow and Wrenflight. "It's done. They're well fed now." Birchstar waited for his two kits to answer his demanding question about Shadowpelt. Redfur nodded to himself before beginning to groom his fur quietly, his tail dropped onto the stone-cold ground. Firestripe looked up at Blossomstripe thankfully, happy that his young littermates were no longer in distress. "Thank you," He purred. Flamestar22 Thunderheart sighed. "What do you think?" he meowed to Redfur. ----Ashkit cuddled with Falconkit. ----Spottedpetal was reflecting. Adderfang noticed this, and walked up to her. "What's up?" he meowed. Spottedpetal looked at him. "Hm? Oh, just...well, earlier, Grasskit had done something strange," she meowed. Adderfang twitched his whiskers in amusement. "Yeah, I saw that. I think he likes you," Adderfang purred. Spottedpetal nodded slowly. "And I think you like him, too," Adderfang continued. "Ever since he was born you've been swooning over him." Spottedpetal was embarrassed that she had been that obvious. She looked at her paws. Adderfang put his tail on her shoulder. "Don't feel bad. Everyone loves some one, even those fox-hearts Owlfur and Mottlespots," Adderfang meowed reassuringly. Thunderheart 16:32, May 20, 2015 (UTC) "About what?" Redfur asked, cocking his head slightly before speaking. Meanwhile, Mottlespots dropped a lizard on the fresh-kill pile, snarling to himself. I could've caught more! ''(I'm thinking about starting up OwlfurXMottlespots again? What's your opinion, Thunder?) Flamestar22 16:36, May 20, 2015 (UTC) (It's a go) Owlfur bumped into Mottlespots. "Sorry," she blurted. ----Thunderheart was a bit agitated that Redfur forgot what he had just told him. "The dream, remember?" Thunderheart 16:57, May 20, 2015 (UTC) (Thunder, he never told Redfur about the dream..) Mottlespots turned around with a snarl, "Wath where you're going!" He growled, baring his fangs. Redfur flicked an ear in confusion. "Uhh, no. I don't recall you ever explaining a 'dream' to me.." Flamestar22 17:11, May 20, 2015 (UTC) (Look up. It was after Redfur defended Thunderheart from Owlfur's poisonous barbs of verbal abuse) Owlfur found it hard to be mean to him. "Uh, er..." she dashed off, frustrated. Thunderheart 17:13, May 20, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry, but Thunder's right. If I remember correctly, it was near my previous post - there's mine, then Stormver's, then the pst that Thunder was mentioning.) Copperdusk snorted - she didn't really have the time to deal with impatient apprentices right now. "You could ask your mentor about it...?" she questioned, her tail twitching. "I don't know where you are with your training - so I can't help you there, Foxpaw." -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:12, May 20, 2015 (UTC) (Must of missed it) Redfur twitched an ear, a flashing memory popping into his mind. "Oh, yeah, that one. If I do remember correctly, it was something about... your mother in a dream?" Flamestar22 20:13, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Foxpaw snorted. "I know," he meowed, trying to calm down. "I am just as experience as them, and if not, more." ----(that's okay Flame, is happens) Thunderheart nodded. "Yes. But the weird part was when I saw a cat - I think it was Owlfur - under Shadowstep. Do you remember Shadowstep? He - " he choked at the words: "He killed my mother." Thunderheart 20:31, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Redfur flattenend his ears, clenching his teeth silently. "Yes.. I remember him." Gazing up at the sky with his head held high, Redfur drifted a heavy sigh, his tail lying on the ground. "Wait - you said that you saw her ''under ''Shadowstep?" Flamestar22 20:33, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart nodded. "Yes...and the prophecy said something about the kin of my enemy. I think Owlfur is his daughter..." Thunderheart stammered. "But...even if she hates me, she's loyal. What harm could she do?" Even as he spoke, as if an answer from StarClan, Owlfur passed by Grasskit, hissing and swatting at the kit. Thunderheart 20:36, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Primrosekit gasped in horror as she watched Owlfur swat at Grasskit. Letting out a terrified yowl, she pushed herself to her paws and leapt forward. "Stop hurting my brother!" Redfur cocked his head. "Daughter? That may be so, but -" Cutting himself off, he heard a terrifed screech split into the air. "What was that?" Flamestar22 20:57, May 20, 2015 (UTC) (Ah, that feeling when my stomach drops to the floor and my heart pounds on my chest like a sledge hammer, AKA: anticipation and adrenaline rush) Thunderheart saw what Owlfur did and bolted to her. He pounced on her and pinned her down. "If you so much as look at him, I will personally see to it that you are picked apart hair by hair!" Thunderheart screamed. Grasskit hid behind Primrosekit and Riverkit. Hawktalon walked to the scene and sat down. "Thunderheart, let her go," Hawktalon meowed. Thunderheart did as he told. "Now tell me, what is happening?" Hawktalon went on. "This - " Thunderheart flicked his tail at Owlfur. " - monster, just attacked Grasskit!" Owlfur snarled. "He was in my way," Owlfur sneered. "Silence!" Hawktalon meowed sternly. "This is unexceptable. I will report this to Birchstar. meanwhile, Owlfur, I suggest you go to the warriors' den and cool off." Owlfur laughed. "Oh? And now you're deputy, eh? Why don't I shove you in a fox den, you mouse-brained idiot!" Owlfur mocked. Thunderheart, Grasskit, and Riverkit's mouths dropped. How could she be so disrespectful? Hawktalon was losing his patience. "I am not deputy, you will not shove me in a fox den, and I am not a mouse-brained idiot. You're the mouse-brained, fox-hearted arrogant welp!" Thunderheart 21:06, May 20, 2015 (UTC) (I thought Hawktalon was a wisdomous xD) Primrosekit wrapped her tail around Grasskit defensively, baring her small fangs. "You okay?" She asked Grasskit, her eyes showing love and care. Even though she had teased him in the past, she realized her mistake and has come to be more protective of her brother. Flamestar22 21:14, May 20, 2015 (UTC) (He is. He knows just what to say. In this case, he had to give Owlfur a little bit of her own medicine, and it worked) Grasskit nodded. Riverkit was a bit surprised by her sister's sudden revelation. Hawktalon walked off to wait for Birchstar to be ready to hear what he had to say----Owlfur was glaring at Thunderheart, snarling. "You killed my father, and I will get my revenge," Owlfur whispered. The words hit Thunderheart with a jolt. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Thunderheart 21:19, May 20, 2015 (UTC) (Uhhh, Thunder, Birchstar is having a family moment right now.. Could we please do this later? I'm waiting for Silverwhisker to reply) Flamestar22 21:42, May 20, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry :( I edited that part of the post) Thunderheart 21:56, May 20, 2015 (UTC) (Whoah, hate to say this, but this is going a bit fast, please slow down a little) Mudlog trotted through camp, grateful that the ScorchClan cats had left. Oliveheart slept peacefully beside her kits, her tail wrapped around them. Patchkit climbed over his mother with a squeal, trying to be as quiet as possible. A small grunt emerged from Lilykit, her eyes shooting open. "Hey, where are you going?" The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 22:03, May 20, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry; nice sig. This is where she is gonna get her warrior name, which will be Scarleg) Flamepaw snuck out of camp. She wanted to be alone to grieve. In consequence to keeping her head down, she kept no track to where she was going. Suddenly, instead of grass, she was walking on a hard, cold, stinky stone. Confused, she looked up, and to her panic and surprise, she was on the thunderpath - and a monster was coming straight for her! Panicking, she didn't know what to do. She just stayed their, bunched up. She closed her eyes. She heard some one scream run! So Flamepaw ran. But it was too late. The monster hit her. It flung her to the side. She saw Gingerblossom, her mother, dissapearing. Flamepaw lost consciousness. Thunderheart 22:24, May 20, 2015 (UTC) (It's okay, and Thunder, there's only a Thunderpath near Kittypet territory..) Whitepaw heard his sisters' alert cry and ran out of camp, whipping his head around madly. "Flamepaw!?" He shouted, sprinting more quickly. "Flamepaw!" He cried, looking at his sisters' disfigured body on the ground. Flamestar22 22:30, May 20, 2015 (UTC) (Whatevs, lol. She always goes there anyway.) Foxpaw ran after Whitepaw. He saw Flamepaw's body, and then grimaced at the giant scar on her leg. "Ouch," he meowed, feeling a pang of sympathy. Thunderheart walked back to Redfur. "Redfur...Owlfur wants revenge on me..." he meowed, frightened out of his wits. He had feared Shadowstep, but now he feared Owlfur more, because she could kill any of his kits! Thunderheart 22:34, May 20, 2015 (UTC) "Don't worry," Redfur meowed, licking his paws' and drawing them over hias ears. "If Owlfur has a shred of decentsy, she won't dare come near any of your kits. She's upset, and angered." Flamestar22 22:43, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart was desperate. "It''s not like that! According to my dream, she threatens my kits! We have to something!" he meowed frantically. ----Foxpaw helped Whitepaw drag Flamepaw back to camp. Foxpaw called for help. ----Riverclaw looked solemnly at his mate. "I'm sorry. I'm leaving," he mumbled. Featherspirit gasped. "Why? Why would you leave us?" Featherspirit demanded. Riverclaw sighed. "Clan life just isn't for me. I'm going to become a loner," Riverclaw meowed before dashing off. Featherspirit sat down, her mouth agape. Adderfang ran to his mother. "Where did dad go?" Adderfang meowed nervously. Featherspirit looked at her son lovingly, but sadly. "He...he left...he left us..." she choked. Feahterspirit put her head on her son's shoulder and began to weep. Adderfang comforted with silent words. Thunderheart 23:10, May 20, 2015 (UTC) "You can always ask Birchstar," Copperdusk added. "Just don't be too arrogant in front of him, though, or he may not let you." Meanwhile, Frozenstream had started to entertail Silverkit by flicking his tail from side to side, while Bluekit had watched the whole incident involving Owlfur. "Wow, she needs to calm down and forget about all this," he muttered quietly to himself, while he padded over to Grasskit to check if the younger tom was okay. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:10, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow shifted in her sleep. Meanwhile, Falconkit and her brother fell asleep. Swiftkit and Icekit crouched behind a bush, watching Frozenstream and their sibling. Swiftkit glanced in her brother's direction, a wild look in her amber-yellow eyes. Silverstorm sat outside of camp, peacefully resting her head through the flow of the water. She quiety slunk out further, soaking her shoulders. Suddenly a splash was heard, but it was Silverstorm. Great StarClan, it's not like Cardinalblaze couldn't nurse them for a moment! I know he wants the three of them to die. He has never seen what I see in Stormwillow. I really know she's loyal… Her thoughts trailed off, but her anger still made her tense and curl her lips into a snarl. "Stormwillow would take any kit in, even if it wasn't her own!" Silverstorm muttered to herself. Still angry, she laid her body out on top of a rock, letting the sun dry her pelt. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:11, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Foxpaw nodded and sighed. "Whatever," he grunted before stalking off. ----Thunderheart walked back to where Owlfur and his kits were to make sure she wasn't causing any harm. No real harm, just glaring. Thunderheart thought. Owlfur was glaring at Grasskit, hissing curses. "Shut up, Owlfur, and leave us alone," Thunderheart growled. Owlfur looked at him an an eerie way. "I take on the vow of my father: all your kin will die," Owlfur spat. Thunderheart gasped. "Traitor!" he hissed. Owlfur chuckled. "And no one can prove it, either. Who will believe you and your kittypet kits?" Olwfur sneered. Thunderheart tossed his head frustratedly. "I can try!" he growled. Grasskit was hiding behing his sisters again, and Riverkit was shivering. She hoped they didn't start fighting. But it was too late. It seemed it would happen imminently. Owlfur laughed again. "Oh? Sorry to burst your pelt, but you'll be dead before you can say 'mouse,' kittypet. I will slaughter you, your kits, and Blossomstripe, just like you slaughtered my father. They will all die, and it's because of you," Owlfur hissed, and then backed away into the shadows. Thunderheart, his heart racing, looked to his kits. "Get in the nursery, NOW!" Thunderheart 13:03, May 21, 2015 (UTC) (I'm thinking about killing her off, but I'm not really sure yet). Primrosekit snarled, "Grasskit, Riverkit, go!" She hollered. "Dad, I'll be fine, don't worry about me.. I won't have Owlfur threaten us any longer.." For a moment, it seemed like StarClan was speaking through her. "It will bring despair." Blossomstripe rose to her paws before hearing the call of her name distantly. After Falconkit and Ashkit were finsihed nursing, she left to find Thunderheart. "Now, what's this dream you're telling me?" Flamestar22 20:57, May 21, 2015 (UTC) (NURUURRURURURURRRR)Thunderheart ignored Primrosekit. "Get. In. Now," Thunderheart growled to his daughter. He turned to Blossomstripe. Make sure the kits are safe...Owlfur wants to kill all of us. She just - " Thunderheart was cut off. Owlfur was back, and she was dashing for the nursery. "NO!" Thunderheart yowled and raced after her. Owlfur spun around and attacked Thunderheart. Thunderheart got her off. Feahterspirit joined the fight. Owlfur struggled against the two cats, but then kicked Thunderheart off of her. Thunderheart was winded, and watched with dread as Owlfur bit into Featherspirit's neck and the queen was gone. Adderfang's yowl was heard across the clearing. The tom sprang to his paws and lunged at Owlfur. "Traitor!" Thunderheart 21:09, May 21, 2015 (UTC) (I'm totally lost rn, so yolo) Hiddenshade cast Frostleaf a glare as the Medicine Cat stood in his way. "Frostleaf, let me go. I will not tolerate your actions, I do not return your feelings, and you have no right to demote Jasminepetal. That's an order, stand down and let me pass." The deputy ordered in a surprisingly sharp tone, his hackles raised slightly. The white-and-black she-cat narrowed her eyes and growled angrily. "Fine. No matter what, I will always love you. The only reason you're defending her is because of her daughter, the rat you were in love with! But do note this..." Frostleaf's blue gaze darkened, not from anger, but what seemed from warrior. "There's a storm coming..." With that, the Medicine cat turned and stalked off angrily. (And now, the region of Stormrage shall begin...)Silverstar 21:20, May 21, 2015 (UTC) (Stormrage needs to tell Birchstar about Shadowpelt.) Flamestar22 21:22, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage's blue gaze flickered about before nodding at his father. "...Let's head in your den to talk about this." His voice rang with seriousness as he made his way into Birchstar's den, letting his father, sister, and later mother, follow. Cardinalblaze glanced at her son and daughter, her eyes full of worry. "Sweethearts, what's going on?" Stormrage shook his broad head slowly before taking in a deep breath. "...Shadowpelt attacked Emberwish, along with some...black cat. Didn't know his name, but I think our brother is training in the Dark Forest."Silverstar 21:26, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar widenend his eyes. "So.. that's where he's been disappearing to.." Birchstar murmered, keeping his ears pinned against his skull. "Emberwish, what do you ''know about this?" Emberwish flattenend her ears, letting out a heavy sigh. "Shadowpelt.. I saw him a long time ago. I don't know with who, but he refused to let me follow," She began. "It was a dark brown tabby cat, I think.. but-" She cutt herself off, gazing at the blue sky above her. Flamestar22 21:39, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Marina peered down the cliff, tripping and falling. She shrieked before hitting the ground, lying unconcious. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 21:41, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Redfur walked out of camp, ready to clear his mind. He heard a loud screech, flattening his ears before hobbling towards the edge of the small cliff. ''Great.. more trouble.. ''He gazed up at the sky quietly, looking down to see a small, motionless speck. Flamestar22 21:53, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Still sleeping as her body regained blood, Stormwillow's dream comenced with her waking up in StarClan, her distant ancestor, Falconfeather, in front of her. "Stormwillow." Her voice was a gentle breeze, soft and kind. "You never knew this...but Feather was my grand kit." Stormwillow gasped. "Th-That means that I'm half FlameClan!" Falconfeather sighed and murmured into her great grandkit's ear: "''A falcon will rise from pain and betrayal, nd she will be unstoppable!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:05, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Marina groaned, slowly opening her eyes. "My leg really hurts."she wimpered. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 22:08, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart regained his balance and launched himself at Owlfur. Owlfur knocked Adderfang to the side, and Foxpaw replaced him. Panick rose in Thunderheart's throat as Owlfur struck the young apprentice's throat. Foxpaw lie on the ground, motionless. "I'll deal with you later," Owlfur sneered. "First, I will break your heart. Then I will crush your dreams. Then I will kill you...slowly..." With that, Owlfur dashed off Thunderheart 22:32, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream wanted to hiss at Owlfur, but he didn't. He padded up to Foxpaw, prodding him gently, and then he motioned to Copperdusk to find someone to help the apprentice, to check if he was okay. Coperdusk got the message, and nodded. Trotting over to the medicine den, she poked her head in and asked: "Jasminepetal? Are you there? Foxpaw's hurt." -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 01:39, May 22, 2015 (UTC) It was too late. Foxpaw was dead. Thunderheart walked into the nursery to make sure his family was okay. Thunderheart 01:54, May 22, 2015 (UTC) "Wait! What does it mean?!?" Stormwillow yowled as Falconfeather's body turned away. "Stormwillow," the StarClan cat began, "I have seen your kit. I know she will face difficult challenges. I knew it from before she was even born." The brown tabby shecat gave Stormwillow a look of understanding before charging off into StarClan's hunting grounds. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 02:06, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream nudged Foxpaw's body again, and realized that it wasn't moving. He sniffed his body, and it smelt of death. Frozenstream felt chilled to the bone. The last cat he had seen in this condition - unmoving, just perfectly still - was his own son, if you excluded Featherspirit from the situation. He's dead, isn't he? the white cat thought, feeling helpless. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:29, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart came out of the nursery and faced Frozenstream. "They're both dead, Frozenstream. Owlfur killed them..." Thunderheart's words trailed off as he saw a strange black and white she-kit at the entrance of the camp. Thunderheart 12:26, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Marina tried to stand up, yowling as she put pressure on her leg. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 18:33, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (YO MAN WASSUP I AM TOTALLY A STALKER BRO) Spottedpetal approached the strange cat. "Who are you?" Spottedpetal meowed. "I...I'm Tundra...I need a home...my family was killed by DarkClan..." Tundra mewed. Spottedpetal hissed at the mention of DarkClan. "It's up to Birchstar if you stay or not," Spottedpetal meowed. Thunderheart 18:37, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Marina dragged her leg, starting to walk. "Hello?"she yelled."Is anyone here?" I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 18:47, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (Stormvers' wayyyy more stalker than you xD) Redfur glanced down at the small cat and called, "Up here!" Redfur yowled, his ears flattenend. "What are you doing all they way down there? How'd you get here?" Blossomstripe, meanwhile, turned to face her mate. "Hey, sweetheart. What's wrong? You look a little shaken up." Flamestar22 19:29, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (sig)Marina looked up. "I don't know."she yowled. "I just kinda fell, and now my leg hurts and a can't walk!"I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 19:28, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Redfur felt the rocks slip beneath him. He sniffed the air and carefully climbed down the rocks. "Well, don't worry. I'll do the best I can to help you." 19:29, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (Lol yea x3) Stormwillow blinked open her eyes. "...Wha-?" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 19:39, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (Aww) Thunderheart turned to Blossomstripe. "My love, Owlfur wants us all dead," Thunderheart meowed sadly, rubbing his head against her flank. Thunderheart 20:05, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Marina gave a small nod. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 20:11, May 22, 2015 (UTC) "What!? Why??" Blossomstripe asked, her gaze clouded with worry. "You never did anything to her!" Primrosekit sat in the Nursery with Grasskit and Riverkit, staring at them quietly. "Forgive me, you two, but you will no longer see me." (I'm killing her off, so just have Owlfur kill her) Flamestar22 20:28, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart turned to his mate. "Because I killed her father, Shadowstep," Thunderheart growled. ----Grasskit and Riverkit gasped. "What? Don't say that!" Grasskit cried. The two kits rubbed against their sister. Thunderheart 20:31, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream hissed furiously. "If Birchstar finds out..." he growled. Owlfur can rot in the Dark Forest, Frozenstream thought, finishing the sentence inside her head. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:33, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Adderfang looked to Frozenstream. "I know what you mean..." he hissed. "I want her to die, too." Thunderheart 20:35, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream nodded quietly. "Once he's finished with those two -" he flicked his tail at Birchstar's den, indication Stormrage and Emberwish - "someone will better tell him about this. This is wrong for the Clan - just wrong for this to happen." -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:44, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (Alright, it's gonna happen. I feel like a murderer that deserves to be thrown in water and rotted away) Adderfang nodded. "I want her dead...more than you can think. She killed my mother, and she will rue the day she did," Adderfang snarled angrily, spitting in pure hatred. ----Owlfur dug a hole in the nursery slyly. She snuck in, and to the nest in which Thunderheart's kits lay. Owlfur decided Primrosekit must go first, since she seemed to be the protector. Silently, she knocked Primrosekit unconcious and dragged her away. Not a soul heard her. She snuck out of camp and swiftly killed the defenseless kit. Thunderheart 20:49, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (oh no, Bluekit's gonna cry when he finds out, poor thing D:) "She can be exiled. No cat wants her here," he sided quietly. Meanwhile, Copperdusk pricked her ears, and then added: "Wait, Foxpaw's dead, apparently... but can you still check him anyway?" -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:53, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Before Owlfur killed her, she gave a last breath to her siblings. "I must. It's the only way to protect you." With that, she saw Owlfur walk into the Nursery and was dragged out. "He's her father?" Blossomstripe questioned, still oddly confused. "So.. that explains it." Flamestar22 20:56, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Owlfur made her way to camp, and bursted into it, with Primrosekit dangling from her jaws. She dropped the kit in the middle of the clearing. She yowled a yowl of victory. "On this day, I vow by StarClan that Thunderheart's legacy will be destroyed!" Owlfur screamed. Thunderheart turned his head and saw his kit. "NO! PRIMROSEKIT!" Thunderheart wailed, sadness overwhelming him. "No..." Thunderheart echoed. Adderfang yowled in hatred and lunged at Owlfur. Owlfur, surprised, fell over. Adderfang pinned her down. "You traitor!" he screamed. Owlfur spat and knocked him off before rushing to Thunderheart, who had seemed to shrink to the size of a mouse. "Oh StarClan, kill me now," Thunderheart whimpered. Thunderheart 20:58, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Primrosekit laid motionless in the clearing, her eyes closed peacefully. Blossomstripe watched Owlfur in horror. "You traitor!" She yowled. "Primrosekit never deserved this!" Blossomstripe quickly gave Owlfur an evil look. Glancing over st Thunderheart, she nodded to him as a signal of attack. "Go," She whispered. Unsheathing her claws, rage overtook her for the loss of Primrosekit. As she sprinted towards Owlfur, tears fell from her face. "Traitor!" She yowled again, and scraped her sharp claws across her face. "You don't deserve this Clan!" Mottlespots walked outside to see blood spilled on the ground. (Plan: Make Owlfur make Mottlespots decide to join with her (dark forest) or his clan (starclan).) "Owlfur?" He questioned. "What's going on?" Cutt of abruptly my a loud mewl, Mottlespots looked at Primrosekit's dead body. "She killed Primrosekit!" Blossomstripe hollered, her voice loud and clear. "She's a bloodthirsty murderer!!" Flamestar22 21:10, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Marina looked at her leg. It was badly bruised. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 21:11, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Redfur picked up the kitten by the scruff and hauled her up the cliff. Hearing a roaring rock tumbling towards them, he widenend. "Run!" He screeched, digging his claws into the cliff. "Climb!" Flamestar22 21:14, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (Okay. I feel like my chest is so heavy right now it'll fall off. I am so sad it's ridiculous. Thunderheart is my shadow) Hawktalon grabbed Owlfur and thrust her across the clearing. Owlfur got up and glared at Mottlespots. "Mottlespots, before I leave, I give you a choice. Join me in ending this kittypet's legacy, and be honored. Or you can protect him, and be nothing more than a kittypet yourself," Owlfur challenged. All the sadness that Thunderheart felt before was coming back. His mother, his grandfather, Brokenface, Gingerblossom, and now Primrosekit. Was every cat he loved going to die? According to Owlfur, yes. Thunderheart 21:15, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Marina squealed as she was rocked side to side. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 21:16, May 22, 2015 (UTC) "Stormwillow!" Wrenflight breathed. "You're okay!" Stormwillow nodded, but dozed and fell back asleep. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:21, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Redfur made it out safely and returned to camp with Marina. "Where do you come from? I'll need to know to take you back." Mottlespots lowered himself to the ground. This is exactly what his parents had done to him! "I- I.." Mottlespots stood speechless. "No," He growled. "I won't be on eithe rside. I won't cause FlameClan pain any longer!" Flamestar22 21:33, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (want Marina to join FC)"I, I don't know, all I remember is, there was grass."So much had happened, so quickly. The fall hadn't helped her memory either. I'm just a Kitten, so, don't mess with me! Ok?... 21:59, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:Archives